bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Gemini Kagamine Rin
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840205 |no = 8086 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 17 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 286 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 55, 65, 75, 85, 95, 105, 115, 125, 135, 155, 175, 195 |normal_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 12, 12, 10, 10, 10, 10, 6, 6, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 35, 45, 55, 65, 75, 85, 95, 105, 115, 125, 135, 145, 165, 185, 205, 225, 245 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A songstress who appeared from another world. Reports say she appeared sometime after the green-haired songstress seemingly vanished. Her cheerful, uplifting presence and heart-warming appearance lifted the spirits and gave respite to the tired souls of Grand Gaia, uniting friend and foe if even for a brief moment. Many people from Grand Gaia gathered around the same ancient ruins to see their performance. It was the only place in Grand Gaia that one could see god and man in harmony. |summon = Waha~! I'm glad you chose me, but don't forget my partner! Let's get this show on the road! |fusion = This power you've bestowed upon me... I'll use it to brighten up everyone's hearts! |evolution = It's nowhere near over yet! Time for me to show everyone what I can do on stage! | hp_base = 4120 |atk_base = 1275 |def_base = 1050 |rec_base = 1350 | hp_lord = 5300 |atk_lord = 1625 |def_lord = 1425 |rec_lord = 1633 | hp_anima = 5893 |rec_anima = 1475 |atk_breaker = 1783 |def_breaker = 1267 |atk_guardian = 1467 |def_guardian = 1583 |rec_guardian = 1554 |def_oracle = 1346 | hp_oracle = 5063 |rec_oracle = 1870 | hp_bonus = 500 |atk_bonus = 240 |def_bonus = 180 |rec_bonus = 160 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Song of Heavens |lsdescription = Recovers HP of all Units every turn & boost to BC drop rate |lsnote = Heals (500~700 + 10% of target's Rec) HP, 20% boost to BC drop rate |lstype = Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Meltdown |bbdescription = 17 combo Thunder attack on all enemies, boost to Def for all allies for 3 turns |bbnote = 40% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 146 |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 840204 |evointo = 840206 |evomats1 = 50354 |evomats2 = 40133 |evomats3 = 840034 |evomats4 = 840035 |evomats5 = 60224 |evozelcost = 500000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon - Limited Time - May 3, 07:00 ~ Jun 5, 06:59 PST |bazaar_1_type = Yukine Token |bazaar_1_desc = Melody of Winter |bazaar_1_bonus = 5 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0015_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Sakura Token |bazaar_2_desc = Chorus of Spring |bazaar_2_bonus = 5 |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0016_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Vocaloids |addcatname = Rin2 }}